


Happy Birthday, Sam

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Color [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Smith/Wesson, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Cunnilingus, Dominant Reader, Dominant Sam, Female!Reader - Freeform, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Submissive Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are the safewords?”</p><p>“Green for ‘go’, yellow for ‘slow down’, red for ‘stop’,” he recites. “Three snaps if my mouth is full.”</p><p>“Good boy.” You lead him to the bed and he finally lays eyes on the other Dom.</p><p>Sam is lying naked on the bed. His long arms are stretched above his head and his wrists are bound to the steel headboard with the strongest bondage rope you could find. A black blindfold covers his eyes.</p><p>-</p><p>In which the reader and Dean team up to spoil Sam for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sam

After missing Dean's birthday and Valentine's Day thanks to hunting, you decide there is no way you're missing Sam's birthday, which is why the two of you are in the playroom, waiting for your sub. Despite prior discussion, Dean doesn’t know 100% how tonight is going to go- hell, Sam himself doesn't even know- but he does know he’s going to help you spoil Sam beyond belief.

 

Everything is ready. You have all the toys you need on a covered tray on the bedside table. You're dressed in a set of dark blue lace lingerie, one you bought especially for this occasion. Your outfit is covered by your silk robe, tied in the front.

 

A soft knock on the door signals that Dean is ready. You cross the room to let him in.

 

“Ready, pet?” you ask.

 

“Yes, Mistress.” He’s dressed in a simple pair of dark blue panties, similar to your own.

 

“What are the safewords?”

 

“Green for ‘go’, yellow for ‘slow down’, red for ‘stop’,” he recites. “Three snaps if my mouth is full.”

 

“Good boy.” You lead him to the bed and he finally lays eyes on the other Dom.

 

Sam is lying naked on the bed. His long arms are stretched above his head and his wrists are bound to the steel headboard with the strongest bondage rope you could find. A black blindfold covers his eyes.

 

“He’s agreed to be bound and blindfolded,” you assure Dean, who looks a little concerned. “Right, Master Sam?”

 

“Of course,” Sam says with a chuckle. “There’s no way you could take  _ me _ down without some help. You’re too short.”

 

You roll your eyes and Dean relaxes. He stretches one hand out to touch, but hesitates and shoots you a questioning look. You nod, smiling.ently, Dean runs his hand up Sam’s thigh, past his half-hard cock, and over his fluttering abdomen.

 

“Gorgeous,” he breathes as Sam arches into the flick of a finger over one nipple.

 

“Isn’t he?” you agree, moving around to the opposite side of the bed. You copy Dean's actions on Sam's other thigh, moving up to brush teasingly over his nipples. They tighten under the contact and his cock, by now almost completely hard, twitches against his stomach. “There are a few rules for today, Sam.”

 

“Rules, huh? You really think-”

 

“You can cum whenever you want,” you interrupt. “The goal is to see how many times you can orgasm in one session. We’re not going to play fair, but the safe words still apply. Tonight is about you. Don’t even think about pulling your self-sacrificing act. You will use the safe words when you need to and that's final. You will also refrain from being a smart ass. Understood?”

 

Under normal circumstances, Sam would respond with sass. He’s not a sub- never has been, never will be- and putting him in that role is a new experience. But he’s not really subbing tonight. He’s letting you and Dean show him how much you love and appreciate him. So he nods in agreement to your rules.

 

You shoot Dean a smirk before bending down to suck the head of Sam’s cock into your mouth. His muffled groan has you frowning and you reach up to pull his lower lip from between his teeth.

 

“I want to hear you, Sam. Let all those pretty sounds out.”

 

He nods, lifting his hips a little to encourage you to pay attention to his cock again. You do, laving your tongue over the head, but only for a moment. You move away. Dean is still touching, fingers plucking and pinching Sam's nipples, and he licks his lips when you shed your robe.

 

You grab the bottle of lube and the toys off the nightstand. With those in hand, you crawl onto the bed between Sam's legs. He feels the dip in the mattress and spreads his legs to accommodate you.

 

“Good boy,” you praise, dropping the items in front of you. “Keep your legs spread.”

 

He seems to know what you're after, because he opens his legs wider and pulls his knees up. You squirt some lube onto your fingers and begin gently massaging the puckered entrance he’s exposed. Soft sounds fall from the young man’s lips as he relaxes into the touch. When you feel that he's ready, you press one finger inside. He’s virgin tight- an effect of now doing this sort of thing often- and silky smooth. He cleaned himself well, so clearly he was hoping for something like this.

 

“How’re you doing?” you ask, examining his expressions.

 

“Color is green, if that's what you're asking. Don’t you dare stop now.”

 

You gently smack his ass to remind him to tone down the sass and push your finger in deeper. You twist and wiggle it until he loosens up enough to fit a second one. By this point Dean has joined you. He selects the smallest toy- an L-shaped prostate massager- and lubes it. It’s a little thicker than your two fingers, so when Sam relaxes further you remove your hand and give Dean the go-ahead.

 

The sub scoots closer and presses the toy to Sam's hole. The Dominant groans as he’s stretched open around the intrusion. His cock twitches as Dean angles it to sit right against his prostate. When he flicks the dial to the middle setting, Sam cries out. His hips jerk up and he cums in white streaks across his stomach.

 

“Fuck,” Dean gasps, throwing himself down beside Sam and kissing him firmly. “That was beautiful.”

 

Sam whines and Dean turns on the second vibrator, the part pressed right up under the bigger man’s balls. The Dominant writhes on the bed, arms flexing in their bonds.

 

“Please, please, please…” he manages to get out.

 

Dean turns the internal vibrator up to high and the outer one to the middle. Sam screams. His body arches and his mostly-soft cock spurts a few smaller puddles of semen.

 

“Easy, baby boy,” you murmur when Dean turns the vibrators down and Sam relaxes a little. “That’s two so far.”

 

You work the toy out and Dean sets it in the bucket by the bed for cleaning. Sam’s hole clenches helplessly around nothing, so you quickly choose a slightly larger toy. This one doesn't vibrate, but it's covered in ridges that are guaranteed to drive Sam crazy. You guide it inside, keeping the pace slow but steady. When it bottoms out, you sit back and admire the view.

 

Sam’s chest is heaving, muscles rippling beneath sweaty, cum-streaked golden skin. His fingers are wrapped tight around the ropes binding him. His legs are trembling and his cock is soft in the curve of his hip bone. His hole flutters around the intrusion.

 

“Color?” you ask, rubbing soothing hands up and down his thighs.

 

“Green,” he breathes.

 

You press a soft kiss to the inside of his knee and take hold of the flared base of the dildo. You pull it almost all the way out, letting every ridge drag against his prostate. Dean watches in fascination as Sam arches and pushes his hips down in a desperate attempt to keep the toy inside. You stop when only the tip of the toy remains inside, holding it there a moment, and then begin the inward push once more.

 

“Does that feel good?” Dean asks, littering kisses over Sam's collarbone and down his chest.

 

Before the young man can respond, the sub wraps his mouth around one nipple. He sucks and nibbles, alternating his attention between each small peak. Sam pants and whines, and his cock twitches helplessly in reaction to the dual pleasures. You know when he climaxes again because his whole body goes rigid and he throws his head back. His cock stays soft and only the tiniest bit of cum dribbles from the slit.

 

“Three,” you say. “Come here, pet.”

 

Dean lets up on Sam's nipples and rejoins you between his thighs. His cock is rock hard and dripping precum inside his panties. You pull the lace down and he springs free.

 

“Lovely,” you purr, leaning down to lick a drop of precum from his tip. “Ready, kitten?”

 

“For what?”

 

You wink and pop open the lube. You dribble some of the cool liquid onto his cock and spread it with a few pumps of your hand. Then you pull the dildo from Sam and guide Dean into position.

 

Sam moans as he’s filled with Dean's cock. Once Dean is settled, you move to straddle Sam's face. You gently rub your pantie-covered pussy against his nose, letting him smell and feel your arousal.

 

“Want a taste?” you ask.

 

“You know I do. Stop teasing.”

 

You grin and pull your panties to the side. Sam wastes no time. His tongue dives between your folds, licking stripes from your clit to your entrance. Dean is holding still, since you haven't given him permission to move yet.

 

“Fuck, him, Dean,” you get out. “Make him scream for me.” You lay a hand on Sam's chest, partially for balance and partially to get his attention. “Dean won’t stop until you’ve made me cum three times. You better work hard.”

 

The vibrations of Sam’s groan almost sends you over the edge right then and there, but you manage to hold back. Sam knows all the tricks to make you climax and you want to make him work for it.

 

Dean fucks like he was born to. He quickly finds that just right angle to make Sam scream against your cunt. You ride his face relentlessly, grinding and circling your hips. Soon the build to your first orgasm takes over and you can't hold back any longer. You cum hard and Sam draws it out as long as possible.

 

“Holy fuck,” you groan, riding out the aftershocks and lifting off a little. “That’s one, baby boy. Color?”

 

“Yellow,” he manages.

 

You shift so you're straddling his arms and Dean stops his thrusts. You both watch Sam closely as he breathes deeply and let's the sensations from his most recent orgasm fade.

 

“Okay,” he finally says. “Green.”

 

Dean starts slow this time, easing into his previous pace. You don’t smother Sam quite as much as before, tilting your hips so his mouth lines up with your clit and the rest of your crotch is lifted away from his face. He alternates between his teeth and tongue, occasionally tipping his head to get his tongue inside you. He’s able to bring you to orgasm much faster this time, partially because of Dean's slowed pace and partially because of your own sensitivity.

 

“Doing good, baby boy,” you praise. “One more to go.”

 

He sucks hard in your clit in response, drawing a sharp cry from you. Your body jerks. A light nibble, followed by more sucking send you over the edge again.

 

“Wow,” you gasp, slumping onto the bed beside the younger man. He smirks behind his blindfold. You chuckle and shoot Dean a thumbs up.

 

The poor sub has been fighting his own orgasm, but not he lets loose. He fucks Sam hard and fast, pulling the bigger man’s long legs up around his waist. The angle change has Sam bucking and twisting in pleasure. He cums dry one last time and the clenching of his hole rips Dean's orgasm out of him. The sub tenses and groans, rocking his hips.

 

Sam sighs, relaxing, and Dean slowly pulls out. He lies down on Sam's other side. He helps you untie your fellow Dom. You bring Sam's arms down, massaging the muscles to prevent cramps. Then you remove the blindfold.

 

“Happy birthday,” you say when tear-swollen hazel eyes blink up at you. “Did you enjoy that?”

  
“I loved it.” Sam pulls you and Dean close, kissing you both. “Best birthday ever. I love you. Both of you.”


End file.
